Silver and Orange
by Mutitoon90
Summary: In the sequel of 'Purple and Blue,' Willie and Danger Duck are at blows after a strange thing happened in a battle with an old enemy of the Loonatics, Weathervane, and Duck believes that Willie's first and only girlfriend is the enemy. With the team divided in more ways, the Loonatics have their work cut out for them.
1. Chapter 1

Silver and Orange

By Mutitoon90

A/N: I don't own Loonatics Unleashed.

* * *

Chapter One

A month has passed since Mimi accidentally tricked Sypher in Luna's Virus Motel, and Mimi was the big hero among the Loonatics, but things are reverting back to normal with one expection.

"Misty Breeze is on!" An excited Duck announced as he turned on the television to the news.

"Oh, brother!" Kelly announced loudly.

"Hey!" Duck yelled at the German Shepherd as he waited on the other news to pass, "What do you have against Misty Breeze?"

"Nothing much," replied the red canine, "except that she's da biggest snob that I've seen!"

"Yeah, Duck." Luna Red Wolf intervened, "Why are you nuts about her, besides her looks?"

"That's all I need." The orange bird replied before returning to the television to show to see Misty Breeze.

"Why are guys, like him, go after girls, like her?" Mimi asked Luna.

"Your guess is about as good as mine." The she-wolf answered honestly.

Then, Willie entered the room, and he was not in his uniform, but in a white Polo-style shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Hey, Willie." Kelly greeted his friend, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going out." The raccoon replied.

"Are you sure you're not gonna see your girlfriend?" Mimi taunted the male raccoon, who blushed sheepishly.

"I don't have girlfriend!" Willie yelled.

"You do have someone in mind, though." Kelly grinned as her brown eyes glowed blood red.

"All right!" Willie shouted, "I like this girl very much, but I don't know her feelings towards me."

"Poor Willie!" The female Roadrunner exclaimed, "He finds the right girl and starts doubting himself."

"No," Luna corrected Mimi, "he has second thoughts about this young female."

"Hey, stay out of my business!" Willie yelled at the girls before storming out of the room.

"I'm trying to listen to this!" Duck complained at the girls.

-silver triangle-

Willie is sitting on a bench near the water fountain, waiting for the person that he and the girls were talking about earlier.

"I can't believe that she's not here." The raccoon said to himself. Then, he stood up and looked around for a small time. After that, Willie said to himself with a disheartening sigh, "I should've known that it was too good to be true."

He was starting to leave, when he hear a voice behind him.

"What do you mean?"

Willie turned around and saw a girl with violet-blue hair, who was in her early twenties. Her outfit consists of a teal and black jacket, a blue shirt, a pair of brown, baggy pants and tan boots.

"Paula!" The raccoon exclaimed as he ran to her.

"Did you think that I would not be here?" Paula asked the raccoon.

"For a moment." Willie sheepishly admitted.

"Don't worry," the girl smiled, "I would never leave hanging there, especially since you hate Misty Breeze."

"Well, it's really a matter of not liking her, not hate." The raccoon confessed.

"Oh, well." Paula smiled at the raccoon, "At least, you're not fooled by her good looks."

"Yeah." Willie laughed, "Talk about your silver linings."

"Silver linings?" Paula asked the raccoon.-

Willie laughed a little before he explained.

"It's from the old expression, 'Every cloud has a silver lining'. It means there's always something good with in the bad."

Paula giggled and said, "Sounds right."

"Soooo..." Willie asked, "where are we going for lunch?"

"Willie!" The girl complained, "Why am I the one that always has to know where we go to eat?"

"Because I'll eat just about anything." The raccoon replied with a goofy smile.

Paula shook her head at the raccoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver and Orange

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Two

The team were resting in the recreational room. Luna and Kelly were playing pool against Ace and Lexi. Slam and Tech watched Mimi and Rev play air hockey. Duck was watching Misty Breeze on the giant television.

"Whoa!" Ace exclaimed as Luna and Kelly defeated him and Lexi, "How did youse two learn to play pool?"

"It's a long story." Luna said, blushing at the question.

"So, we'll make it short." Kelly grinned at her partner.

Hearing this, Mimi let Rev win that round of air hockey and entered the conversation.

"It happened like this. Luna built a pool table for her dad's garage, and everyone was grateful to her."

Kelly smiled as she added, "Everyone that worked at the garage taught us how to play pool."

"Everyone was pleased by the pool table." Luna entered the telling of the tale, "Sadly, Lance decided to play hero. He used an engine to dangle on top of me, and he planned to 'rescue' me from a 'falling' engine. Somehow, the engine swung to the pool table, turning it into a pancake."

"Talk about your bad luck." Lexi announced.

"You can say that again." Kelly agreed with the pink rabbit.

"Hey!" Duck yelled at his teammates, "Can you wait until the commercial?"

The group glared at the duck, but Luna noticed something on the screen.

"Misty Breeze is in trouble!"

"What!" Duck exclaimed before turning to the TV.

The screen showed Duck's favorite weather girl as she dodged each lightning bolt.

"We have to go save Misty!" The orange fowl announed in one of his rare moments of truly being a hero.

"Let's go!" Luna announced, surprising the team.

"What!" Mimi and Kelly exclaimed at the Red Wolf.

"Hey!" The blue wolf defended herself, "I may not like Misty Breeze, but she is in danger, and my duty is to protect the people of this city, no matter if they're spoiled brats or otherwise."

"Luna's right!" Ace agreed, "Let's go!"

-Yellow triangle-

Willie was exiting the local burger place with a tray of food to Paula, who sat there while the raccoon got the food.

"Sorry for makin' ya wait." The raccoon gave a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry," reassured the girl, "I've kept myself entertained."

Willie searched for any sign of distraction on the table, but he failed to find anything.

"Whatever you did to keep your mind off of waiting, it's a good trick."

"Thanks." Paula smiled.

-Green triangle-

"Luna," Tech asked, "what's this 'secert mission' that Willie's on?"

Luna, Mimi, and Kelly lied to the other members of the Loonatics to keep them from taunting and teasing Willie about having a girlfriend. Normally, Ace and the others would have their suspensions, but Kelly as a mind reader, they assumed that the trio of friends were being truthful. Sadly, everything had a limit, including lies.

Unexpectingly, Duck came to Luna's rescue by saying, "Forget about Willie; Misty Breeze is in trouble!"

"Right!" Luna agreed, mentally thanking the orange duck for being concerned with the safety of one of the most spoiled reporter in the whole city-planet.

Ace saw this sight. He knew that something was up, and no amount of announcements that the girls would not lie in the presence of a creature that can read minds was going to deter him from forgetting his suspension. Then, the yellow rabbit saw something at the corner of his eye before landing with his teammates in front of the weather news van.

"Misty Breeze, are you okay?" Duck asked his idol, who was far less than pleased with him and his teammates.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you! I was almost zapped, while you were goofing off, training the newbies!"

The refernce to them and the absent Willie made Luna, Mimi and Kelly even dislike the reporter more.

"We're very sorry, Miss Breeze." Ace said to the reporter, "As a faith of good confidence, I'll personally pick the members of my team to serve as your personal bodyguards until we find and capture Weathervane."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Ace?" Tech asked the male rabbit.

"As sure as Misty Breeze's bodyguards have lying to us to cover for Willie's dates." Ace answered, looking at the three rural friends, whom were in disbelief.

Seeing the newer, female members' shock, Ace pointed to the food court. The friends turned around and saw Willie enjoying a veggie burger with a violet-haired girl. The good friends slapped their heads with their hands.

"Ohhh, busted!" Duck laughed at the girls.

Luna stepped forward to Ace and said, "We'll take our punishment, but please don't make fun of Willie about his date; he's touchy about that."

Ace thought for a few moments before he said, "Deal."

Bunny and Red Wolf shook paws to seal their deal.

-Blue triangle-

The original six of the Loonatics had returned to the tower, when Duck recieved a call from Luna.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

_"I'm just calling you to say how proud I am of you."_

"Oh, really?" Duck asked filled with a prideful tone, "And why are you proud of me?"

_"Well, it's because of how you behaved yourself when you left us with Misty Breeze."_

"Well, I'm..." Duck started but stopped in mid-sentence at realization of what Luna meant: Luna, Mimi, and Kelly were guarding Misty Breeze, and he is not! Forgetting that his words were still being heard, Duck yelled.

"AAAAACCCCCCEEEEEEE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Silver and Orange

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Three

_"AAAAACCCCCCEEEEEEE!" _Duck's voice rang out of from Luna's communication device, causing the three friends to laugh out loud.

"That's worth whatever we're gonna get later!" Kelly howled out between laughs.

"Priceless!" Mimi meeped out in a loud snicker.

With a bubbling giggles coming out of her mouth, Luna turned the sound off her device before saying, "It's what we deserve at the least."

"Hey!" The harpie voice of Misty Breeze called at the three friends, "Why weren't you morons doing your jobs?"

The German Shepherd and the Roadrunner glared at the weather girl with daggers in their eyes. Luna, however, smiled harshly at the same person.

"Listen here, princess!"

Hearing the Red Wolf's tone of voice, which seemed to be toxic, Kelly and Mimi looked at their friend, smiling just as darkly as Luna, as the wolf continued to speak.

"We don't take orders from you or anyone like you!"

This outburst angered Misty Breeze greatly.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" The reporter yelled at the leader of the three friends.

Luna's eyes narrowed, and her tone of voice became grave as the blue and black canine answered.

"One of three females that control whether or not you live or die."

-Pink triangle-

Willie was talking to Paula about random things, but the present conversation was about the weather.

"Really?" Paula smiled at the raccoon.

"Yeah," Willie said, "The pressure in the weather can be detected by people with arthrits."

"I didn't know that." Willie's date smiled, enjoying the hearing this piece of information.

"Trust me on this. The best example would be my grandpa. His arthrits is so bad that his hollers is a rain siren to people." The raccoon laughed out, causing Paula to laugh.

"That's awful!"

"Sorry about that!" Willie said, a giggle still in his voice, "I might have stretched the truth a bit."

Then, a random punk came up to Willie and pulled out a spraycan. Pressing the can's top, the punk covered Willie in silly string and ran off.

"That awful kid!" Paula exclaimed loudly.

"Don't worry about it." Willie smiled at his companion, "This kind of thing happens often."

Willie rose from his seat and started off from the table.

"Wait!" Paula said, going after the raccoon, "Where are you going?"

"To the restroom." Willie replied, "You don't want to be seen with a guy with silly string on his person, am I right?"

"Right." Paula sighed sadly as she watched her friend leaving her for a few moments to clean himself.

Once the raccoon entered the building and was out of her sight, the violet girl turned to the punk, who was with his friends, and her eyes glowed a tint of pink.

-Purple triangle-

Danger Duck was returning to the part of the city where the team left Luna, Mimi and Kelly to protect Misty Breeze. He looked carefully, but he failed to find the girls.

"Where are they?" The hero asked to himself before remembering that had a means of contacting the girls.

"Of course! The commuicator!"

Duck activated the device on his wrist and talked into it.

"Danger Duck, calling in. Luna, please answer."

Not a noise from Luna's end. Unfazed and caring for Misty Breeze's safety, Duck tried again.

"Luna, do you copy?"

Still no reply.

"Luna, as a senior member of the team, I would hope you would mind...ANSWERING YOUR COMMUICATOR!"

_"Luna, reporting!"_ The voice rang out in a cheerful tone, which failed to amuse Duck, who was very annoyed with the Red Wolf.

"Where are you and your friends at with Misty Breeze?" Duck asked with fury heard in his voice.

_"At the news station."_ Luna comfirmed, _"However, I wouldn't come here if I were you."_

"What do you mean?" A confused Duck asked.

_"Ya sure you want me to?"_ Luna replied.

"Of course!" The orange and black water fowl demanded.

_"Okay," _said the hesitant voice of Luna Red Wolf, _"but don't say that I didn't try to warn you."_

"Just get on with it!"

_"Fine, grouch. Misty Breeze told the guards not to allow you in the station if she was there."_

The news was shocking to Duck for a moment. Then, he started to laugh.

"Oh, I got it; it's a joke."

_"Trust me on this; I'm not kidding."_

Upset at the wolf, Duck was really to yell at her, when screams entered his ears. Turning around, he saw three punkish teenagers being sucked into a pink-colored tornado.

"Citizens, have no fear for Danger Duck is here." The hero announced before 'quacking' to the rescue. of the teens.

It was a few moments before Duck reappeared with the three endangered citizens.

"You're safe now." Duck nnounced with a proud voice.

"No, we're not!" A girl with pink hair exclaimed, "Look!"

Duck turned around and saw the tornado following the three punk and Duck.

"Oh, that's not good." Duck said under his breath.

Then, a strange thing happened: the cyclone dispersed. The strange occurance shocked the teens and Duck.

"Now, that's..."

Duck failed to finished his sentense, because he thought he saw an old foe of the Loonatics: Weathervane.

"What is she doing here?" The orange bird asked to himself when he found his answer as the villain changed her form and sat down before her company sat down next to her.

"That's really not good."


	4. Chapter 4

Silver and Orange

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Four

Willie returned to Paula, having removed the silly string off of most of his person, when he saw his companion stand up.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

The violet haired woman looked at the raccoon and gave a quick reply.

"Something came up; I gotta go."

Then, she gave a quick peck on the face and said, "Bye."

As the girl ran off, Willie looked on with his right hand touching the place Paula's lips touched his fur. His face glowed a touching neon-red as he realized what just happen: a girl kissed him on the face!

"Wow!" The raccoon failed to keep himself from smiling from the recent romantic event.

-Red Triangle-

"What's taking Rev so long?" Kelly asked Mimi as they and Luna waited for their food, which is being deliveried by Rev.

"I don't know." Mimi answered as she watched Luna pace in the entrance of the news studio.

"Hey!" shreeched Misty Breeze, marching towards the three females, "Why aren't you doing your job?"

Luna continued to pace as she spoke up for herself and her friends.

"We gotta eat."

"Yeah." The German Shepherd and Roadrunner agreed in unison, angering the weather reporter.

"What about protecting me!"

"Can't do that for very long while running on empty." Luna announced, just before her stomach growled out its desire for food, causing Misty Breeze to walk off in annoyance.

Then, a streak of red entered the doors of the studio and stopped in front of the girls.

"Rev!" Mimi exclaimed with joy upon seeing her older cousin and hugged him.

"Whoa!" The red bird shouted as Mimi knocked him onto his tail-feathers.

"Looks like Mimi's happy." Luna saw with a laugh in her voice.

However, Kelly was not amused at all and demanded why Rev was so trady on his delivery of their food.

"Hey, what took so long?"

Rev turned to the dog and answered in his usually high-speed form of talking.

"Well,-I-was-at-the-tower,-getting-ready-to-leave-to-get-your-meals,-when-Duck-came-in,-raving-about-Willie's-girfriend-being-Weathervane,-so-I-ignored-him,-and-went-off-to-the..."

"Wait a sec!" Luna shouted, "What's this about Duck calling Willie's 'friend' a bad guy?"

"Well," Rev started slowly, but then he verbally sped off, "Duck-entered-the-tower,-claiming-that-Weathervane-changed-into-Willie's-girlfriend..."

"Wait!" Mimi shouted to stop the speedy speech of her cousin. Then, she asked, "Is Willie at the tower?"

Kelly added, "In ten words or less."

Rev took a deep breath and answered slowly.

"I saw him entering the tower when I left."

"Oh, no!" The three friends exclaimed, imagining what the tower was like with Duck and Willie fighting each other verbally.

-Purple Triangle-

"I'M NOT LYING!"

"YOU WOULD!"

Tech heard the yells of the silver raccoon and the orange duck as he tried to ignore them for the last half hour, but this fighting was getting worse, if not ridiculous, even since Willie and Duck returned about the same time. Duck accused Willie of being having a super villain for a girlfriend. Anger, Willie countered being accesed Duck of being so egoistial that he believed that every male in the city-planet should worship the snobbish reporter. The accusations started a fight that no one could or wanted to stop, causing the team to retreat to certain parts of the tower.

Tech inhaled deeply, not knowing which side to take in that matter. He knew that Duck has a strong tendency of being jealous, giving everyone in the team to doubt Duck. He also knew that Willie was still very new to being a super hero, and everyone agreed that he could be very fooled in believing the villain and not his teammates. This was a struggle that no one could take a side with the exceptions of Willie and Duck.

"What am I going to do?" The coyote asked himself as he pondered in thought, knowing that the only way to end the arguement is evidence. "Evidence?" Tech processed the thought in his mind, which formed into the form of an idea. "That's it! I can't believe that I haven't thought of it earlier!"

Tech went the computer and started typing on the keys. In a few moments, Tech grinned as the website announced on the screen.

"All right, now all I to do is hack in the mainframe and see what I can find about the day Weathervane made her first appearance."

The green coyote continued to search until he found the video that showed Weathervane the first time. The strange thing was that the reporter that was replacing Misty Breeze at the time was struck by the same kind of lightning that Weathervane would use and vanished just a few moments before Weathervane appeared. Tech sat back in his chair and thought for a moment.

"This is strange." The canine said, "The girl matches the description that Duck gave us. I wonder..."

Tech returned to the computer and hacked the city's security system and went through the cameras until he found the video that had the earlier attack from Weathervane's powers. After a closer examination of the footage, Tech turned on his communicator and called Luna.

"Luna, you there?"

_"Luna here."_ The Red Wolf's rang out.

"How are things there?"

_"Better than I thought. I really thought I was going to kill Misty Breeze, but I managed not to harm her."_

"That's good to hear. Is Rev there?"

_"Right-here,-Tech.-Ready,-willing,-and-able..."_

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Tech said with a sigh. Then, he asked, "Luna, did you or any of the girls seen Willie's girlfriend?"

_"No."_ Three voices rang in unison.

"This is bad." Tech announced.

_"What?"_ Luna asked with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry about it." Tech said to calm the Red Wolf, "All you and the others worry about Weathervane, okay?"

After a moment of uneasy silence, Luna answered, _"All right, but be careful,"_

"I will." Tech said, before he turned off his communcation device and went off to the game room, where Duck and Willie were fighting.


	5. Chapter 5

Silver and Orange

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Five

In the game room, Willie and Duck were carrying on their arguement, which was more like a shouting contest.

"SHE IS WEATHERVANE!" Duck yelled at Willie, who replied, "YOU'RE SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT GUARDING MISTY BREEZE!"

Tech entered the room, covering his ears, knowing that had to stop the agruement for the better of the Loonatics, if not for the city-planet.

"CUT IT OUT!" Tech yelled at the two feuding members, whom stopped the agruement. Seeing the feud has stopped, he spoke again.

"Good, now that you two are done, I have a few things to tell you."

Willie eyed the coyote and asked, "What kind of things?"

The hard glare of the raccoon and the sharpness of the question made Tech uneasy about giving the answer, but he still answered, knowing that Willie needed to hear it.

"Things that involved your...friend."

"Don't tell me you believe that lying mallard!" The silver raccoon shouted.

Tech was about to answer when, Ace, Lexi, and Slam entered the room.

"We heard someone, besides Willie and Duck, shouting, and we came to check out if things are all right." Ace announced.

Lexi smiled and said, "Surprising that Tech has a loud voice. Must be from Luna."

Slam agreement in the gibberish he can speak.

"With that aside now, I...have something to tell Willie."

"What is it?" Lexi inqurried the green coyote.

With a heavy sigh, Tech E. Coyote made one of the hardest announcements that he had ever made to anyone, human or human-like.

-Red Trangle-

Fury and annoyance building in the group, Luna tried not to allow her wolf insticts to take over her body and mind as Misty Breeze complained about their status as heroes and "lack of respect" towards her, and Luna knew that the others felt the urge to punch the spoiled reporter in the mouth.

"I can't believe that Ace left me in the hands of the most incompetent, laziest, stupidest, threating group of losers I've ever met."

Kelly went to Luna and whispered, "Good luck finding anyone willing to help her after Weathervane's 'appearance.'"

"Agreed." The Red Wolf whispered back, "However, we better avoid anymore volunteer jobs when it comes to Breeze."

"I second the motion." The German Shepherd nodded, "Just the same to you, I think we should keep our hands to ourselves and not of Breeze's neck."

"Oh, yeah." Luna agreed, rolling her eyes.

Then, a gust of wind blew through the doors wide open and blew the four Loonatics and the startled Misty Breeze, causing them to be pushed to the ground.

"Ow!" The group exclaimed in pain.

"Ha ha ha! Looks like you guys are down on your luck, or just down!"

Looking up, the Loonatics looked up and saw Weathervane, who floated above the group and Misty Breeze, who got up and tried to escape. The villain went after Misty Breeze, but Luna intervened by using her Ice Howl to the frame of the door that Misty Breeze went through and closed behind her.

Keeping the prey from a villain was something Luna did not mind bragging about, but that is if she had the time to do so; Luna had to evade the lightning attacks.

"Whoa!" Luna exclaimed as the lightning came close to her body.

Mimi saw the attacks, changed into her pure energy form, and entered the fray of battle. As soon as the Roadrunner in the battle, all of the lightning bolts started to follow the energy being, who flew to Weathervane.

"Here's a special delivery!" Mimi announced as she returned to her carbon-based form and fell to the ground.

The lightning bolts, losing the positive energy of Mimi's energy form, went straight at Weathervane. The villain placed her heads in front of herself. The lightning bolts hit the heads, but their failed to harm Weathervane, who absorbed the projectiles.

"Nice try." The female villain laughed out, "You new meat are going down."

"Oh, yeah?" Kelly grinned before she used her Sonic Bark.

A single bark sent Weathervane to the ground, but that failed to deter the purple villain from fighting back. Purple clouds swirled from the she-villain, forming cloud men.

"Quick, Rev!" Mimi yelled out, "Dry these guys out!"

"Right!" Rev Runner nodded his head before he went off.

In a great speed and covered in flames, Rev ran around the cloud men, which quickly dispersed almost as soon as Rev started to run around the minions.

"So, it's your turn!" Luna shouted to the villain, who glared at the Red Wolf.

"Fine!" The villain announced to the group, "You'll pay for interfering!"


	6. Chapter 6

Silver and Orange

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Six

The Loonatics that were in the tower flew off in the hovercraft, heading towards the news station to rescue Misty Breeze, Luna, Mimi, Kelly, and Rev.

"I can't believe that Paula could be Weathervane." A uniformed Willie announced to his teammates for the twentith time.

"I CAN!" Duck shouted at the raccoon.

"DUCK!" Lexi scolded the feathered teammate, "Now's not the time for gloating, when lives are in danger!"

"We've got to hurry!" Ace yelled to the others.

Slam asked Tech a question in gibberish, and Tech replied, "'Very long' is not the words I would use in this situation."

"That's not very good to hear." Lexi said with concern in her voice.

A loud sound was heard by the Loonatics, who looked and saw the debris of the news station. The cause of the destruction was the storm dragon that roared out loudly.

"It's Weathervane!" Duck shreiked loudly.

"No duh, Duck!" A familiar voice yelled at the fowl.

"Who said that?" Duck demanded to the unknown voice.

"Down here, Featherbrain!" Another voice rang out.

Duck whipped his head at the ground, where Rev and the girls appeared out of nowhere.

"YOU!" The duck yelled out.

"Shut up!" Luna shouted, "We're got bigger problems."

"Yeah!" Mimi was in agreement, pointing the creature made of clouds.

"How do we get through this and to the core?" Ace asked Tech, who replied, "X-ray vision is needed here, and I didn't exactly prepared for this."

"I have an idea." Willie announced, earning strange looks from his teammates.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"Yeah!" Mimi agreed, "What is it?"

"First, we need Rev's GPS abilities to help us to find the core of the storm dragon." Willie explained at first.

"Right-o,-Willie." Rev shouted out as his eyes glowed red.

"So, what's the next part?" Duck asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Well," Willie hesitated before his answer was completed, "that part involves you, Duck."

"WHAT!" Duck yelled at the raccoon.

"Hey, you're the only one who can reach the core without getting zapped." Willie confessed.

"What about Luna?" Duck asked, hoping to be left out of the crazy plan.

"No can do, Duck." The Red Wolf announced regretfully, "I can't fly, I can't teleport, and I cannot go through anything that isn't solid."

"Great!" Duck groaned, really not wanting to be the one to carrying Willie into the core of the dragon.

"Sorry, Duck." Lexi said, "You're the only who can do it."

"Alas," Duck said dramatically, "the one with the most powerful power is chosen to be the one to save the day once again."

"Riiiiight." The girls rolled their eyes as Duck and Willie prepared to leave.

"Ready,-guys?" Rev asked the duo.

The duck and the raccoon looked at each other, knowing that they were on seemed like a suicide mission. Willie replied, saying, "As if we'll ever be."

Luna, Kelly, and Mimi went to Willie as Rev 'quickly' gave Duck the coordinates to the core of the strom dragon.

"Willie, what are you up?" Luna asked the silver raccoon.

"Yeah!" Mimi agreed, "What's the plan?"

Kelly's eyes were blood-red, using the power of reading minds on the raccoon. Seeing the plan for herself, she gasped and exclaimed, "You're nuts, if you think that you're going through that plan!"

"If she is who I think she is, then it's the only way." Willie replied, refusing to be detered from the mission.

The girls knew that Willie was a goofball, but when he put his mind on something, Willie was nearly unstoppable.

"Willie," spoke Luna Red Wolf, "good luck."

"And Godspeed." Kelly added, sadness in her friend.

"Come on!" Duck yelled out to the raccoon.

"I'm coming!" The raccoon replied in a yell.

The raccoon turned to the duck, and asked him a question.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Duck replied.

The raccon and the fowl locked arms before Duck 'quacked' himself and Willie into the strom dragon's core. Moments passed before Duck returned without Willie.

"The rest is up to Willie." Ace announce to the Loonatics as they looked at the raging strom dragon.


	7. Chapter 7

Silver and Orange

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Seven

Inside the cloud dragon, Willie flew through the clouds to find Weathervane. Then, a bolt of lightning almost hit him. Avoiding the bolt, Willie guessed that the villian was from the direction of the projectile, and flew towards there.

"Better hope for good results." The silver and black raccoon spoke out himself as he saw a orb-like object.

Carefully, Willie flew nearer to the orb, when a lightning bolt nearly hit him, causing him to be really concerned about his safety, but he must press on to find out the truth about Weathervane.

"DON'T COME NEAR!" A woman's shouted to the raccoon, who refused to listen and gave his reply to himself.

"Everyone's been saying stuff about Paula, and I don't believe it. However, I must find out, whether or not that I like it."

Flying closer to the sphere, Willie started to see a figure in the orb. Getting a better look was a good idea in his mind and so was trying to avoid getting eletrocuted by the lightning bolts.

"HEY!" The voice rang out again, "WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?"

"No," answered Willie as he dodged more bolts, "Just curious."

Another lightning bolt almost hit the jetpack. Keeping jetpack from getting hit by lightning bolts is not easy for anyone, including Willie, and in mid-flight as well.

"Look here!" The raccoon shouted, "I'm here to find Paula!"

A bolt flashed, almost striking the raccoon again, followed by a screech.

"PAULA ISN'T HERE!"

Hearing this made Willie think of an idea. The raccoon pulled off the part of the uniform that covered his face, revealing his true identity.

"WILLIE!"

Making a guess, Willie made a comment to the voice.

"Well, it's not Santa Claus."

Not allowing the comment to be ignored, Weathervane sent a very strong gust of wind at the unmasked raccoon.

Sensing this gust of wind, Willie said meekly, "Oh no."

Pushed by the wind, Willie was sent flying, but the raccoon was quickly to use the thruster of his jetpack to escape the controlled gust. Returning to the sphere, Willie yelled at the villian.

"Suppose that killed me, would you feel gulity about that?"

"That's not for you to say!" The voice yelled out at him.

Usually, Willie kept quiet about being yelled at, but he was willing to make an exception in that matter.

"Very well, if you want to fight, then you'll have a fight!"

Willie used his laser eyes to attack the sphere, but Weathervane countered with more lightning bolts. Lacking X-ray vision or some other form of detecting his oppoent's attacks, Willie evaded each bolted, and with every chance he had, he'd used his laser eyes at the sphere unti,

"AHHH!"

Going through the sphere and exactly hitting Weathervane in the hand with a laser, Willie took a full opportunity to enter the orb before it could mend itself shut. Once with Weathervane, Willie grabbed the villianess and showed his great displeaure.

"You've really done it, Weathervane. Being zapped and attacked by you is not what I wanted to do today! But I do have one thing I have for you!"

-Orange Triangle-

"Zapped three times!" Luna said as she helped Tech regain his balance after self-healing himself, "No one could've guessed that."

"Realize that I'm a...little accident prone." The green and black coyote blushed as the blue wolf gave him an eye half-filled with some doubt.

Then, another lightning bolt appeared, and the canines dodged the bolt, avoiding being eletrocuted.

"That was close!" Ace announced to the group.

"Too close!" Duck said after 'quacking' back to the team, "That's cloud dragon's been acting crazy since I dropped Willie off in there!"

"No kidding!" Lexi said, and Kelly added, "Better stay clear of that big guy for now."

"No need for a second telling!" Mimi nodded in agreement.

Then, the dragon thrusted around, as if in pain. Concern bulid into each of the Loonatics as the strom dragon started to dissolved.

Rev spoke in his fast-paced speech, "Don't-see-that-everyday.-Everyday's-normally-nice-or-rainy-or..."

"Rev, chill out!" Mimi yelled at her cousin.

The Loonatics heard a final roar from the cloud dragon,which dissolved into seemingly nothing.

"Look!" Kelly yelled out, pointing to the sky.

Following the Greman Shepherd's finger, the other Loonatics looked in the sky and saw something in the sky. Rev's eyes glowed red and 'saw' it.

"It's Willie!" Gasped the red roadrunner.

The others looked on as the form was seen as Willie, conforming Rev Runner's announcement. When they saw the raccoon land, they ran up to him. The raccoon held Paula's tired body in his arms before the teammates and friends reached him.

Sighing heavily, Willie looked at the limp female in his arms as he said to himself, "Heh, I never thought that I would have to apoloigized to Duck about something like this.


	8. Chapter 8

Silver and Orange

By Mutitoon90

* * *

Chapter Eight

A week passed since the events with Weathervane and Willie, who defeated her. The Loonatics were relaxed as no villains were reported.

"Back from your date, Willie?" Kelly grinned as the raccoon returned the recreation room.

"Kelly, back off." Willie replied to the German Shepherd, "I'm still getting static from Duck, and I apologized to him."

"Counting the day you stopped Weathervane, or in the week since?" Luna asked the raccoon as he went to the couch to watch the television.

"I'm not listening to this!" The raccoon yelled at the girls.

"Wow!" Mimi said, backing from Willie, "Didn't know he'd get mad about his kiss."

Hearing this, Luna and Kelly grabbed Mimi's beak, trying to keep her quiet, but that course of action was in vain: Willie's full attention was on Mimi.

"What was that, Mimi?"

"Everything Mimi says shouldn't be taken to account like that, Willie." Luna said in a panicked tone, "You know that."

"Forget what Mimi said." Kelly agreed, still holding the Roadrunner's beak.

Then, Duck entered the room, laughing loudly.

"I can't believe that Willie did that."

Then, Willie forgot his three friends and glared at Duck.

"What's going on?" The raccoon demanded the fowl.

"Going on?" Duck asked before he realized that Willie did not know that the whole team knew what happened in the storm dragon.

"Ha ha! I thought you knew that Tech had a camera in the suits!"

"WHAT!" The raccoon exclaimed in shock.

"Just image: Willie's kissed Weathervane." Duck announced with a loud laugh.

Willie's eyes burned bright as Luna, Kelly, and Mimi backed from the raccoon, seeking shelter from the up-and-coming explosion that was to come.

"Duck, just a minute." Willie said in a cold tone of voice.

Keeping his laugh in his voice, Duck responded, saying, "Look, it's Loverboy Willie!"

Hearing this, the females looked over the couch; each of them made a comment about what was to happen to the balck and orange duck.

"He's not long for this world." Mimi said as she returned to hiding.

"No kidding." Luna said, following the Roadrunner's example.

Before Kelly joined her friends, she said, "May Duck rest in peace or in pieces, depending if Willie does get his hands around Duck's neck!"

Then, the weather was on, telling to ignore the raging raccoon and pay attention to Misty Breeze, who to the other Loonatics looked somewhat strange.

_"This is Misty Breeze reporting. We have quite the weather forecast for this week. First, there's sunny days with a slight chance to strong winds, and..."_

A gust of wind blasted at her, causing her 'hair' to fly off. The bratty reporter, having her bald head exposed to the entire city-planet, chased after her runaway wig.

"What!" Duck exclaimed upon seeing Misty Breeze losing her wig on public televison.

The others saw this and busted out in laughter. Luna, Mimi, and Kelly rolled on the ground as they howled in laughter. Of course, Willie was laughing, forgetting his fury at Duck.

As the raccoon laughed, Willie hoped that Paula saw the broadcast, thinking that it would bring a smile on her face.

The End


End file.
